Nancy In Love
by Mockster
Summary: One-shot story. Nancy Sue Parker reflects on Henry Blake in the weeks after his death; is comforted by all the high brass in Tokyo. Would you believe it?


*insert all normal disclaimers here*  
  
Nancy In Love  
  
So I hear last week that some Gook got one of our planes, and I don't think that much on it, 'cause, yeah, most of the time those Gooks can't hit the broad side of a barn, but sometimes they get lucky, so, I mean, yeah, sometimes a unit'll get hit or a plane'll go down, but it's not really that big a deal, in the big scheme of things. You know? But you'll never believe it, but this week this Major guy comes up and says he's all sorry for my loss and stuff and I'm like "WHAT are you TALKING about, anyway?" And you'll never guess but he said that on that same plane the Gook got was none other than Henry Braymore Blake! You know? Henry? MY Henry? I was like, "oh GOD I didn't KNOW that!" and he said he was sorry for my loss. Oh, god! Henry!  
  
You should have seen me, I was completely DISTRACTED! I got on the bus and went all down to Regimental across town and would you believe it? He was right! The guy there asked me why I wanted to know, and I said that Henry was only the LOVE of my LIFE and that I was DEVASTATED that no one came and told me earlier! And I cried and he gave me a handkerchief and told me I could even keep it and that he was sorry for my loss. Oh, god! Henry! Do you believe it?  
  
And I got myself a really cute dress, all black with a really short hem, I mean REALLY. CUTE. But I wore it to the club later that night and some Colonel asked me what was up and I told him how just the absolute LOVE of my LIFE died about a week ago, shot down by a Gook, and how the army didn't even have the heart to tell me! And I even used a bad word, so he could tell I was really upset. And you'll never guess but he told me that if he was in charge, he'd have the guy's butt in a sling who made that foul-up, and that he was sorry for my loss and wondered if I wouldn't come to a General's dinner party tomorrow night! Oh, god! Do you believe it?  
  
And so I bought myself this REALLY CUTE hat, and I wore that same dress, but with this old belt I have that, okay, it's a little old but I still wear it from time to time, you know, waste not, want not, in a time of war. You know? And that Colonel was telling people, "oh my GOD she hasn't even changed out of her clothes since I saw her yesterday and would you look at her eyes? But she must have been up all night crying her little eyes out." And they all shook their heads and they asked me to stand up and say a little speech before dinner. Do you believe it? So I told them that I would but they'd have to be a little patient with me, because, would you believe it but I hadn't been to sleep since I heard the news I was just so DEVASTATED! And they all nodded, like, yeah, they could believe it. Oh, god! Henry! He couldn't bear us being apart, but that he was so busy being commander of his outfit that he couldn't get out here more than once or twice, and I even risked MY life going out THERE once to that M*A*S*H unit. You know, they all, most of them, even remembered when I went and they all nodded and the General said he was sorry for my loss and would I like to stay after the party for a nightcap and to talk? Oh, god!  
  
And would you guess but after a few more drinks the General and I start fooling around a little bit and my hat and belt and my really cute black heels are OFF and he's asking me what Henry was like in bed, and would you ever believe I told him, right there, with his hands all up my short black dress? It was a scream. A total scream. Oh, god! Henry! I can't believe it.  
  
And all that week I never had to put out money of my own for a meal but everybody and his brother wanted me to come to breakfast, lunch, and dinner with him, and, good god! I even went to brunch for the first time in my life. In my ENTIRE life. And you wouldn't believe it but one of these guys brought a friend of his from Stars and Stripes and INTERVIEWED me for a little article about Henry. Oh, well, yeah, they had to leave out the part about him and me being practically MARRIED, because these army guys know all about men getting lonely and needing a little, you know, love, out here in Japan, but all those wives back home, they probably just wouldn't understand. You know? But oh my GOD, but he said that after this article comes out Henry might get a Medal of Honor! Do you believe it? And the General wants me to go with him to the ceremony! I should buy myself that little red thing I saw in that shop-window down the street. That was cute. And the guy from Stars and Stripes told me he was sorry for my loss, and I thanked him. Do you believe it? Stars and Stripes!  
  
And some Major asked me if I'd ever get over Henry, and I swear I said that I'd NEVER get over a man like Henry Blake, but that sometimes it makes my life just bearable to know that he's probably up there somewhere in heaven where just ALL the great military heroes go, looking down at me and saying, "I love you, Nancy Sue Parker."  
  
And I look up and you wouldn't guess but I say, "Me too, Henry, me too." Oh, god! 


End file.
